Tangerine Dream
by sephiroach
Summary: jack and una become lovers was it a dream or real


Standing there in a field of wild flowers una stood in the moonlight her wings aglow from the brilliance of moon beams. She gracefully walked from one area to another frolicking dancing with the flowers. She heard a small noise and saw two graceful creatures in white with horns "hello there" she said with a smile as she walked up to them and started to stroke their long mains and velvet fur. She smiled at their sight marveled at their brilliance. After a while she sat with them as she sang a beautiful song of old when time was new and the world just beginning.

Somewhere in the woods jack ran here and there a mortal of special powers and skill. He knew the forest like no one else did he loved it in fact he lived there for as long as he could remember. He found some birds that were hurt near a clear crystal stream filled with life giving water. He picked up the injured birds and talked to them "I will mend your wounds my friends and we can go on" he said with a smile as she put them in a small basket as he ran again. After a short while of running he heard a beautiful voice one of song and love he stopped and heard its enchantment.

Una smiled as she saw them asleep she laid with them and started to doze off. Her starlight blond hair gave off a radiance no man can describe. Her skin like porcelain her lips pink as soft petals from a rose. As she slept she dreamt of the days of past where fairies and mortals once were united by the light of the world before man became tainted and the world had changed. She smiled in her sleep as she remembered dancing and the most beautiful music anyone could produce.

Jack followed the voice to a meadow where the wild flowers bloomed he saw something so majestic he never wanted to leave. He saw the fairy and the two unicorns his eyes couldn't turn away even if he wanted them to he couldn't turn away. The moonlight bounced off the velvet coats of the majestic creatures as well as una's wings she awoke smelling a strange smell as she stood her small meek profile stood out among anything. She looked around and noticed someone behind the bushes. "Who is there" she said in a small voice and walked towards the bushes.

Jack got a bit frightened but at the same time he had courage he stood up from the bushes. "its only I sorry if I disturbed you" he said in polite manner he knew not to go against the laws of light and dark and no mortal was ever supposed to touch a unicorn or a fairy. Una looked at him and got closer "jack is your name am I right the child of the forest" she said as her wings glowed more from the romantic light of the moon. She looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. "Make a wish for it shall come true for those who believe in such silly things" she said making a wish on the star.

Jack stood there a bit dumbfounded as he stared at both una and the unicorns. "No mortal man should lay eyes or hands on sacred creatures such as these" he said talking about all three of them. Una stood right up close to him their lips almost touching "that may be the law for the unicorns but not for a fairy who has a secret wish" she said softly as she gently touched jacks face with her slender finger tips. Jack got chills down his back as he felt her soft slender fingers touch his skin. Una looked in his dark brown eyes with her flashy blue grey eyes she smiled softly and leaned in gently "but this may be only a dream would you do what your instincts tell you" she said softly as her lips gently pressed against his. Jack winced some at the thought of this being a dream and only a dream "if that's the case then I don't want to wake" he said as he leaned in wrapping his arms gently around her waist as he placed a soft kiss on her lips with his. She gently moved her hands from his face to his neck feeling his warm skin with her fingertips. He gently lowered her to the bed of wild flowers he gently touched her soft legs with his hands. Una's cheeks turned a bright red this was her first time as well as his she was shy but yet willing to give up a fairies honor for one night of taboo. Jack's eyes met with hers and leaned in for a passionate kiss his left hand wondered up her leg slowly while the right hand supported her head. She let out soft moans of pleasure as she took his shirt off gently revealing his masculine profile. He smiled some as she lifted her skirt revealing her panties. Una explored jacks masculine figure with her small dainty hands she smiled some feeling how smooth his skin was. Jack leaned in again as he licked her neck his hand gliding up more as he touched her soft spot rubbing her through her panties. She started to moan a little louder as she felt a feeling never thought of before she gasped and spread her legs more. Jack got excited hearing her gasp and moan he gently slid his hand down her panties and started to play with her wetness. She moaned more as she arched her back she bit her lip as she lifted up the rest of her dress revealing her breasts. Jack saw how perfect everything is her soft pink nipples glowed in the moonlight of the flower field he leaned in and started to suck on her nipples and tease them with his tongue. She moaned more as she bit her lip in pleasure her dainty hands ran through his brown locks. He teased her more as he fingered her making her moan he stopped and stood up taking off the rest of his clothes revealing his hardness to her. She gasped seeing how big he was she got up and grabbed him and started to tease him by licking and sucking on his member. Jack let out moans as he felt her tease him it made him harder as he gently ran his fingers through her hair he was in pure bliss. She licked and sucked him more from the base to his tip using her tongue she bobbed her head giving him more pleasure. Jack moaned more wanting to feel her so badly he stopped her and made her stand he pulled off her panties and spread her legs some he started to lick her clit and play with her. She let out moans feeling him do these things were new to her. Jack spread her lips to reveal her pink spot he stuck his tongue in and pulled it out he did that for some time. She moaned louder feeling him tease her with his tongue she couldn't take it anymore she stopped him and she laid down in front of him spreading her legs waiting for him to mount her. Jack saw the invitation and took it he laid on top of her and rubbed his member over her entrance and gently pushed in. she let out a small cry of pain feeling him enter her she clutched his shoulders as he pushed in deeply feeling her muscles tighten. Jack moaned loudly as he slowly moved making it easy on her he started to thrust a regular pace after her pain subsided. She moaned loudly holding onto him feeling him move in and out of her she spread her legs more wanting him deep. Jack pushed in as hard as he could hitting her spot over and over again making her moan his name he lifted her up and made her ride him. She got wetter and hotter her soft breasts bounced up and down as she rode him hard her wings glistened with dew from the flowers like jewels in the night sky. Jack pushed in deeply into her making her feel more pleasure than before his right hand went down and played with her clit while the other teased a nipple. She moaned more as she arched her back moving her hips in a circular motion. Jack cocked his head back feeling intense pleasure from the fairy he leaned up and started to suck on her other breast gently biting her soft nipple with his pearly white teeth. She moaned more as she stopped for a brief second and got off him she got on all fours waiting for him. Jack smirked and grabbed her hips softly and pushed in deeply. She moaned loudly feeling him enter her again as she moved her hips he thrusted hard and fast wanting her to feel as good as he did. She moaned loudly as she played with her clit wanting to reach their goal. Jack pushed in harder feeling how wet she is his member was covered in her juices from base to tip he lifted up her leg and pushed in more. She moaned and couldn't hold it any longer. "im going to cum" she said softly in her angelic voice as she played with her clit. Jack moaned "me to" he said as he went ever faster his sack hitting her ass making a slapping noise till he stopped and pulled out stroking his cock he released it on her back side. She fell limp breathing heavily her skin covered in seat beads as her wings were covered in dew the moon reflected them nicely she sat up and looked over to him "you ok" she asked. Jack nodded as he saw her body aglow from their love making "are you ok fairy" he asked as he cleaned himself up. She nodded and saw the tangerine light of morning. "its time to say good bye" she said with a smile as she stood not taking any of her clothes with her she leaned in once more the unicorns awoke and stood next to her. "we shall meet again but we will not remember this night" she said with a smile as she kissed him with love and passion she stood up and walked towards the setting moon never to been seen again.

Jack said goodbye and waved as he stood up watching una leave with the unicorns. "jack…jaaack…jack wake up" a small voice said as jack opened his eyes he got somewhat startled at the person close to him. "hey im not scary" she said as she leaned in holding flowers. "Lily don't do that" he said with a laugh sitting up thinking "was that a dream or was it real" he asked himself. "I came to visit you today" lily said with a smile on her lips. Jack smiled back "ok are you sure I don't want your father to go after me" he said concerned as he looked at her not being too interested. She smiled "its ok silly lets go" she said as she stood up her white dress flowed behind her gracefully as she started to walk. Jack stretched and stood up he looked towards the sunrise with a tangerine tinge to it "only a dream but it's my tangerine dream" he said to himself as he looked towards lily and walked off in the woods with her for another adventure….


End file.
